Sangre sucia
by Hey Delilah
Summary: Draco observa cómo Hermione Granger es torturada por su tía Bellatrix en el salón de Malfoy Mannor. A pesar de sus encontronazos en el pasado, no siente satisfacción al verla derrotada y se plantea si la causa por la que luchan es tan justa como creía.


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a la maravillosa Jotaká. Gracias por crear este fandom tan genialoso.**

¡Hola hamijitos! Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Harry Potter y también el primero que cuelgo en fan fiction. Oh dios mío, qué emoción. Es más alucinante que cuando recogí aquel Óscar... Vale, sí, de acuerdo.

Lo que quería era reflejar la tortura de Hermione desde la perspectiva de Draco. Al principio pensé en meter algo de romance y tal, pero simplemente quedó así. Y como hace tiempo que no me leo las Reliquias, he combinado un poco lo que recuerdo de la película y lo que recuerdo del libro.

Sé que no es la repanocha y que está bastante lejos de ser una obra maestra, pero no estoy muy a disgusto con él así que espero sinceramente que os guste y que comentéis los fallos qué veáis, lo que os ha parecido o si habéis parado de leer a las pocas líneas porque os parecía un auténtico churro. Acepto las críticas de buen grado y más si sirven para mejorar.

Un abrazo.

* * *

Cualquiera que le mirase diría que estaba quieto, impasible, sin un ápice de inquietud. Pero alguien que le viese realmente, se daría cuenta de que sus facciones estaban contraídas y en sus ojos se reflejaba la tormenta de emociones que se manifestaba en su interior.

Ella estaba en el suelo, chillando hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta, recibiendo los crucios de la varita de su tía, haciendo lo indecible por no dejar traslucir el dolor que aquello le provocaba. Fracasaba miserablemente y sus gritos se introducían en los tímpanos de Draco como cuchillos al rojo vivo.

También podía escuchar, aunque en la lejanía, a Weasley repitiendo incesantemente el nombre de Granger.

Una punzada de envidia le recorrió la espalda. Se preguntaba si alguien estaría tan desesperado si estuviese en el lugar de ella y se cuestionó qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos.

Examinó su alrededor. Quizá buscando a alguien que salvase la situación pero, para su desgracia, ahí sólo estaban ellos.

Su padre, con una expresión ávida en la mirada. Sin despegar en un solo momento la vista del cuerpo de la chica que se sacudía presa del dolor. Tal vez pensaba en el perdón de su señor, en que alcanzarían la posición que tenían antes y en que ya no tendría que temer más por la seguridad de su familia. Se alzarían como los Malfoy poderosos que fueron en el pasado.

Su madre, con la cabeza agachada. Contemplando el suelo como si alguien invisible le prohibiese mirar a otro sitio. Tenía la barbilla temblorosa y sus finos labios se pegaban formando apenas una línea. Era evidente que no le gustaba la situación así que simplemente se intentaba abstraer, como si no estuviese ahí. Como si no pudiese escucharla gritar.

Y luego estaba su tía, riéndose como una desequilibrada digna del Hospital de San Mungo. Con los ojos desorbitados que revelaban la euforia que le provocaba el arte de la tortura. Aquellos conocimientos que su Señor Tenebroso le transmitió haciendo de ella una de sus más fieles seguidoras. Disfrutaba con ello y se relamía los labios saboreando el daño que infringía.

Draco sintió repulsión por todos ellos.

Si en el pasado sintió felicidad al poder considerarse un mortífago, ahora sentía asco y vergüenza. Vergüenza por haber pensado que estaba luchando por una causa noble y justa, por defender el honor de su sangre, por defender su superioridad frente aquellas familias manchadas por la deshonra muggle a lo largo de las generaciones.

Era lo que le habían enseñado y él lo tenía grabado a fuego en la piel.

Ahora todo era distinto.

No se sentía identificado con "el bien mayor" y esa lucha no le beneficiaba. Su calidad de vida se había reducido a nada. Su día a día se basaba en el miedo y una continua tensión se apoderaba de todos los que habitaban la Mansión Malfoy.

Se recordaba a sí mismo en Hogwarts, insultando a Granger con la mayor de las ofensas. _Sangre sucia, _le decía. Le gustaba quebrar aunque fuera sólo por un instante, aquella fachada de orgullo y vanidad. Se creía mejor que él: más inteligente, más valiente, más íntegra. Y aún sacándole una cabeza, ella se atrevía a mirarle por encima del hombro. Muchas veces ni le contestaba a sus improperios, sólo se limitaba a dirigirle una mirada de lástima y compasión y pasaba de largo. Como si fuera un bicho que esquivar, como si fuera tan insignificante que no mereciera que gastase su saliva hablándole. Era la perfecta y estúpida Gryffindor que se creía superior a él.

Pero…

¿Qué significaba ser un sangre sucia? ¿Eran realmente inferiores a ellos?

Cuando era más pequeño, no se lo planteaba, era tan básico y tan real como que el cielo era azul. No era algo que se pudiese cuestionar.

Pero a medida que iba creciendo, alguna que otra vez se hizo esa pregunta. El cielo no siempre era azul. Cuando amanecía se podía ver en el horizonte una franja amarilla, cuando atardecía había más variedad de colores como el rojo, el naranja o el morado y cuando estaba nublado el cielo era completamente gris.

Si el cielo podía cambiar según el día o la hora, ¿por qué iba a ser una verdad innegable que los sangre sucia estaban al mismo nivel que los animales?

Al llegar septiembre y encontrarse al fantástico trío dorado, la observaba. Cada verano, todos los estudiantes comentaban entre ellos lo mucho que habían crecido o lo morenos que estaban. De ella se podría decir lo mismo. Aunque el estúpido de Weasel siempre le sacase una cabeza, Granger medía siempre medía un poco más que en junio. También cambiaba su pelo que, aunque seguía siendo un arbusto indomable, tenía unos rizos ligeramente más definidos.

Durante las clases seguía siendo igual de insufrible que siempre. Levantando la mano la primera y dando botes en la silla por la emoción de conocer la respuesta. Pero a pesar de ser la alumna que pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca de todo Hogwarts, no había demasiada diferencia entre ella y el resto de estudiantes.

En el baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los tres (cuatro) magos, Draco pudo escuchar los silbidos y los halagos de las hormonas con patas que habitaban en la escuela. Incluso chicos de su propia casa escupían obscenidades sobre ella sin el más mínimo reparo. Ella tenía curvas como cualquier chica de su edad y también provocaba al igual que Pansy Parkinson (incluso sin darse cuenta).

¿Qué era entonces lo que había mal en ella?

De las pocas veces que se lo planteaba, siempre le venía a la memoria las palabras que repetía su padre:

_Draco, ellos no se merecen nada._

_Roban la magia a los verdaderos magos. _

_Son inferiores a nosotros._

Y nunca le explicó porque era así y no de otra forma. Sólo le daba hechos pero no argumentos.

¿Cómo iba Granger a robar magia con tan sólo once años?

La observó, reflexionando sobre ellos y supo que ella era tan bruja como él mago.

De repente, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y la boca abierta en una desesperada búsqueda de hasta la más pequeña partícula de oxígeno, le miró.

No parecía suplicar, no pedía ayuda (bien sabía que no la conseguiría de él), sólo le miraba. Eso le asustó. Sabía que ella era consciente de su presencia, pero no quería ningún juicio. No quería que ella se cuestionase hasta que punto participaba él y cuál era su opinión sobre todo aquello. Draco no se sentía parte de la acción de su familia, no le gustaba presenciar torturas en el salón en el que había jugado de pequeño, le repudiaba ver a otros mortífagos vanagloriarse de los asesinatos que habían cometido, odiaba tener pesadillas con la muerte de aquella profesora que apenas vio un par de veces en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero tampoco podía oponerse a ellos porque estaba en juego su seguridad y la de sus padres. Se encontraba a sí mismo entre la espada y la pared, se sentía una víctima más del extremismo esquizofrénico de un mestizo con delirios de grandeza.

Y al igual que en sus últimos años de Hogwarts, pudo percibir en las pupilas de Granger una pincelada de compasión. Como si le hubiese leído la mente y conociese su dilema.

Sin poder soportarlo más, rompió la conexión de sus ojos y observó el techo sin verlo.

Otro grito aún más fuerte que los anteriores le hizo cerrarlos. Casi podía sentir un dolor físico pero la curiosidad le pudo más que el miedo.

Su desequilibrada tía estaba escribiendo algo en su brazo.

Cuando Bellatrix se apartó, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver su sangre resbalando de aquellas palabras que provocan tantos conflictos y que han estado presentes desde que tiene uso de razón.

_Sangre sucia._

Entonces hubo silencio y las lágrimas de Granger no dejaban de caer de sus pupilas para deslizarse por sus mejillas y caer quedamente en el suelo. A pesar de estar completamente consciente, no se movía ni un milímetro.

Y Draco la vio humillada y derrotada. Durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, estuvo deseando verla así. Pero ese peso en el estómago le decía que la situación era demasiado seria y no se sentía complacido.

No quería verla morir.

La risa de Bellatrix inundó la sala y a Draco le pareció el sonido más estridente que había escuchado jamás.

Más tarde, como es bien conocido, aparecieron Potter y Weasley desafiando a su tía y poniendo en jaque a todos los presentes allí. Su antiguo elfo doméstico dejó caer la lámpara de araña y se atrevió a quitarle la varita a su madre.

Potter también le arrebató su varita llevándosela consigo. Rápidamente cogieron a Granger y se reunieron para irse lo antes posible de allí.

La mortífaga más leal del Señor Oscuro, embargada por la rabia de ser vencida por un ser inferior a ella, lanzó un cuchillo que desapareció junto con ese extraño grupo al sonido de un fuerte "crack".

El salón quedó en silencio y el pecho de su tía se movía con celeridad. Muy pronto, una oleada de pánico la hizo caminar de un lado a otro pegando alaridos.

_¡Nos va a matar a todos!_

_Dijo que no le llamásemos a menos que tuviésemos a Potter y se ha escapado._

Su madre se acercó a él llorando, sin dejar de pasear las manos por su rostro examinándole y preguntándole si estaba bien.

No respondió.

Y Draco no sabía si sentir miedo por la llegada del que no debe ser nombrado o alegrarse porque los únicos que podían terminar con la guerra, habían conseguido escapar.

Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ellos.


End file.
